pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:TedTheFarmer
Show Preview and Minor Edit Use them to avoid clogging recent changes please. -Shen 14:01, 15 February 2008 (EST) Vandalism iz bad Refrain from doing it. --20pxGuildof 09:26, 2 March 2008 (EST) Build:D/E Vow of Capping Rating The build is not designed to kill, it's designed to cap, while being able to survive and take down enemies, I would like if you would elaborate on your reason for voting 0-0-0.--Relyk 00:43, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :Capping = killing. You need to kill NPCs to cap. If your build relies on others doing it or just wandering upon a neutral empty shrine, then it's gonna be trashed. --20pxGuildof 10:36, 15 March 2008 (EDT) :A. Good point Deals B. Did you elaborate when you voted the same for my build?TedTheFarmer 12:33, 15 March 2008 (EDT) ::Fine, I'll make this obvious for you Ted: *NPA: If you have a problem with any of my votes, discuss it on my page, don't vandalize one of my builds. *Real Vetting: A vote must be based on facts. Votes that are entirely based on a false premise, flagrantly '''misrepresent a build's ability' or demonstrate a minimal understanding of in-game mechanics are considered invalid.'' **As for this, I meant not going around fighting other players instead of killing NPCs, sorry I assumed that. *I'd still like you to elaborate on your vote. --Relyk 16:29, 15 March 2008 (EDT) Build:E/Any GoR Solo Capper Has been moved to Build:E/any GoR Solo Capper. --20pxGuildof 16:27, 30 March 2008 (EDT) Vandalism (again) Iz bad. Refrain from doing it again. --20pxGuildof 15:50, 2 April 2008 (EDT) : Oh noes! Did I type a message on a TALKSPACE? TedTheFarmer 08:32, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::No, you didn't post in a TALKSPACE. That is Watch Me Work It's USER PAGE. You can tell because the word "talk" doesn't appear anywhere in the URL. And because no one else but him posted on it. And because it says so at the top of the page. And in the Title bar on your browser. etc etc etc. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 08:43, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::lol. YOU WERE ON HIS USER PAGE. NOT HIS TALK PAGE! Also, PvX:ARCHIVE - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:03, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :Ok then, to save me having to look at "You have new messages" every time I change the page on wiki, which most of the time all the messages are whiners, I have decided to stay logged out. Feel free to QQ all you like because quite frankly I couldnt care less. TedTheFarmer 10:06, 3 April 2008 (EDT) ::No problem. We can always post on your IP's talk page if we have any gripes. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] [[User Talk:Panic|'pewpewpew!']] 10:09, 3 April 2008 (EDT) :::Rofl first off you would have to find my ip, and second, if you begin spamming me with crap I can reset my ip with 10 seconds so feel free! TedTheFarmer 12:02, 4 April 2008 (EDT) ::::Lol, u didnt log off for very long, You came back on the very next day to defend urself. [[User:Wojo|'The']][[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']] [[User_talk:Wojo|'Wojo']][[User:Wojo|'The']] 04:45, 11 August 2008 (EDT) :::::You really are that sad that you would watch this talk page for months just so you could post that? Jesus man thats really degrading.TedTheFarmer 09:33, 11 August 2008 (EDT) Update on Build:E/Me Raptor Farm They took out ward, you might want to modify your vote.--Relyk 22:26, 26 April 2008 (EDT) : done TedTheFarmer 11:22, 6 May 2008 (EDT) Please use the "show Preview" button multiple edits clogs the recent changes window. ty Alpha fireborn 13:51, 16 January 2009 (EST)